


The Box

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: There is never enough time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**The Box**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** I didn’t name whose point of view it is. It can be taken as either one. This was a CSI Miami inspired story. Sorry if it sounds all over the place. it is two o’clock in the morning right now.

* * *

My life is never going to be the same. I sit here, staring at this box, and I keep thinking about the ‘What ifs’. 

So many good things happened and yet…the worst has happened. 

It was so unexpected; I thought we had all the time in the world.

But we didn’t.

Now I sit here, still staring at this box in my hand, and all I want is for you to come back.

I stand up and walk towards the hospital bed. The healers had cleared the room; I wanted a few minutes alone with you before they take you away.

I look at the box in my hand and open it. I take your ring out and gently slide it onto your finger. 

“I’m sorry I waited too long to propose. I wanted to wait for the perfect time. I guess I waited too long.”

I take the other ring out and slide it onto my finger. It’s a bittersweet memory of what could have been.

“Even though we never got a wedding, you’ll always be my husband just as much as I am yours.”

I kiss your still warm lips one last time and whisper, “Goodbye, my love.”

****_~fin_

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
